


Truth Or Dare

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Grace as lube, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top!Cas, adult truth or dare, bottom!Dean, canon compliant ish during Abandon All Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Truth or Dare seemed like a good way to pass the time until they had to go after Lucifer. After everyone else fell asleep, the game turns naughty between Dean and Castiel.





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo 2019 and this week’s Lusty Lexis on the @writersofdestiel discord
> 
> Big thanks to PieDarling, Redamber79, winchester-of-the-lord, and pheonyx.nova for beta reading this for me :D Your suggestions were supremely helpful!!

The game had started out innocently enough. Cas, Sam, Dean, Jo, and even Bobby playing. Ellen had just watched and laughed. It seemed a good enough way to pass the time until they fell asleep. The next day--later that day, Dean realized as he checked his watch--they would go after Lucifer. There probably wouldn’t be a day after. It was just Dean and Cas left awake now. The angel ‘didn’t require sleep’ and Dean was too hopped up to pass out. So, they kept playing.

“Truth or Dare?” Dean asked, taking another swig from the fifth of whiskey that had been permanently attached to his hand for most of the night. His words were a little slurred but he was still only seeing one of Cas, so he guessed he wasn’t all that drunk.

“Dare,” Cas answered softly.

They’d been playing for hours at this point and it was getting harder to think of dares that were bigger than the ones before. Dean eyed the angel, taking in the fiery intensity of his blue eyes, the soft mop of mussed hair on his head, and the trace of a five o’clock shadow on his cheeks and jaw. Maybe it was the whiskey or maybe it was the knowledge that they might not live through the next twenty-four hours, but Dean felt bold. “I dare you to take off your pants.”

Cas tilted his head to the left, furrowing his brow. That damned lost, confused puppy look was going to be the death of Dean--if Lucifer didn’t kill him first. The angel opened his mouth like he was going to say something but seemed to change his mind, clamping his lips together in a tight line as he stood and toed his shoes off. He unbuckled his belt quickly and pushed the blue slacks down over his hips, revealing a pair of loose white boxers and then skin.

Dean’s eyes followed the waistband of Cas’s pants shamelessly as he pushed them down, eventually resting on his thighs. They were taut and thick, muscular enough that Dean was pretty sure even without angelic super strength the dude would be able to crush a watermelon between them. If this game went the direction he wanted it to, it would be Dean’s head between those gorgeous thighs, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“Truth or Dare, Dean?” Cas asked as he leaned back against the table once more.

“Dare,” he answered, still staring at Cas’s legs for a moment before glancing up to meet his eyes. Something in them had changed but everything was a little fuzzy around the edges from all the whiskey, and Cas was hard to read anyway, so Dean couldn’t really put a finger on what it was.

The corner of Cas’s mouth quirked up into a half-smirk. It was the closest thing Dean had ever seen to a smile from the angel. “I dare you to let me take off your shirt.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said, standing up and leaving his bottle on the floor next to where he’d been sitting. He walked over to Cas, meeting his gaze as he lifted his arms above his head in invitation.

The angel never looked away from him as he slowly reached for the hem of Dean’s t-shirt. His fingers slipped underneath it and Dean’s heart skipped several beats as Cas moved his hands to Dean’s sides, softly caressing his skin the whole way. He pushed the shirt up Dean’s ribs and goosebumps followed the trail left by his warm hands.

Dean swallowed harshly and let his arms drop to his sides as Cas pulled the t-shirt all the way off. The twinkle in his blue eyes told Dean that he knew exactly the effect he was having, and Dean felt a blush creep down from his cheeks into his chest. “Truth or Dare?” he breathed.

“Dare,” Cas answered immediately.

Dean found it very difficult to concentrate with the way Cas’s gaze roamed across his chest. “Let me take off _your_ shirt.”

Cas met his eyes again as he silently shrugged off his tan trench coat and reached up to loosen the tie around his neck. Dean caught his hands, licking his lips as he took over, pulling the tail back through the knot to take it off. He let the silk slide through his fingers as the tie fell to the floor and he slowly unbuttoned the white dress shirt, pushing it back off of Cas’s strong, wide shoulders so it fell onto the table behind him. Cas sure knew how to pick a vessel.

“Truth or dare, Dean?” the angel asked, keeping his hands against the edge of the table. His voice had dropped to a low rumble and damn if the sound of his name rolling off Cas’s tongue didn’t go straight to his already half-hard dick.

“Dare.” Dean continued to trace the lines of Cas’s muscled chest and stomach with his eyes as he spoke. His gaze traveled to the beginnings of a V made by hip bones and muscle and he licked his lips, resisting the urge to trace the lines with his tongue.

“Take off your jeans.”

It sounded more like an order than a dare but that just made Dean all the more eager to comply. Not bothering to unbutton or unzip, he pushed the denim down over his hips and let the pants drop unceremoniously around his ankles. He grabbed Cas’s thighs for balance and roughly toed his boots off, stepping out of his jeans at the same time. His cock hung straight and hard between his legs and he didn’t miss the bob of Cas’s Adam's apple as he stared at it. “Guess I should’ve warned you I was going commando.”

“I was beginning to get the impression that the point of this game is for everyone to be naked, anyway,” Cas replied, wearing that half-smirk again and Dean’s heart flip-flopped in his chest. Yeah, if this was going to be his last night on Earth, this was exactly how he wanted to spend it.

“It usually is when I play it,” Dean replied, sounding more breathless than confident. “Truth or dare, Angel?”

Cas looked Dean up and down, licking his lips and palming himself. The movement caught Dean’s eye and his gaze dropped to Cas’s hand, and the very sizeable outline of the erection beneath it. “Dare,” Cas rumbled.

“Lose the boxers.” Dean’s answer was immediate and he kept his eyes trained on the spot where Cas was bulging against the white fabric.

When the angel stood, there were only inches between them. For once, Dean didn’t remind him about personal space. He was far too preoccupied with the length and girth of Cas’s dick as it was freed from the waistband of the white boxers. “Truth or dare?”

“Do we really need to keep asking?”

Cas leaned back against the table, bracing himself with his hands. “That’s how we play the game, right?”

Dean met his eyes, caught in the deep blue ocean he found there. “Yeah. Dare, then.”

“Close your eyes, Dean,” Cas commanded softly.

He didn’t want to. Dean wanted to watch Cas, wanted to see that little quirk of a smile again. But he did as he was told, letting his eyes fall shut gently and holding his breath to see what would happen next. Only a moment passed and then Dean felt Cas’s hot skin pressed against his chest and stomach, trapping their erections between them. One hand traveled up his back and into his hair, the other pressed into his lower back, holding their bodies together. Dean felt the ghost of Cas’s breath on his lips and his heart stuttered.

“It’s your turn, Dean,” he said, startling him so he almost opened his eyes. Fuck, he’d forgotten about the game.

“Do I have to dare you to kiss me, Cas?” Dean asked, fighting to keep his eyes closed. Cas’s thumb pulled gently at his lower lip and his hand rested against Dean’s cheek.

“Is that what you want?”

Dean swallowed the lump that had suddenly taken up residence in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came because he was thoroughly distracted by the way their cocks brushed together with every tiny movement either of them made. Cas pulled them tighter together and moved his hips, and Dean had to bite back a strangled moan. “For starters,” he managed finally.

Cas’s lips were soft and warm against his, almost tentative until Dean’s arms were around him, hands caressing the angel’s back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. The kiss got more demanding then, Cas’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair, making his lips part in a soft gasp. The angel took advantage, his tongue delving into Dean’s mouth possessively, claiming every part of the space beyond his lips and stealing the air from his lungs when he pulled away. His voice was low, rough, and heavy with arousal when he spoke again. “Truth or Dare?”

Dean’s eyes flew open and immediately met Cas’s half-formed smirk. The angel might play innocent but it was clear he knew exactly what he was doing. And it was driving Dean crazy in every possible sense of the word. A lazy smile crossed his lips. Two could play that game. “Truth,” he answered, punctuating it with a slow, dirty grind of his hips.

Cas raised an eyebrow and his eyes darkened; Dean almost took it back. “Tell me exactly what you want to do to me right now.”

Dean’s cock ached, leaking precum at Cas’s commanding tone, and he looked down between their bodies. Licking his lips, he answered, “That’s a long list, Cas. But, I’m not gonna lie, right this second, I would really love to suck your cock.” He waited for a beat, hoping the angel would just tell him to get on his knees, but Cas seemed intent on playing the game. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” the angel growled low in his throat, his hands trying to explore every exposed inch of Dean’s skin.

“I dare you to lick me,” Dean rasped. “Anywhere you want.” A sound of surprise escaped him as Cas spun them, pressing Dean back onto the table and lifting his knees over his shoulders. He kept his eyes locked on Dean’s as he dropped to his knees, pulling the hunter’s legs apart pushing them back to expose his hole. A moment later, all Dean could see was Cas’s dark hair between his thighs.

Cas’s tongue was searing and wet against Dean’s skin as it pressed against his rim. “Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, fighting the urge to laugh out loud at his accidental pun. The angel worked slow, lazy circles around his hole, his hands gripping the backs of Dean’s thighs harshly. He wanted to run his fingers into Cas’s hair, hold him there and ride his tongue. Nothing he knew about the angel ever indicated he would be _this_ good at anything sexual. Dean definitely hadn’t expected to be gasping for air as Cas pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle. “Fuck, where the hell does an angel learn how to do that?”

The only answer he got was a deep hum that vibrated through him. His hips jerked involuntarily and then Cas was holding him down, fingers digging into Dean’s flesh, as he continued his assault. Dean bit his lip, trying his damnedest to be quiet as Cas fucked him with his tongue. Reaching for his dick, he stroked himself once and suddenly the angel stopped.

Cas stood slowly with Dean’s legs still dangling over his shoulders and leaned forward, effectively pinning the hunter to the table beneath him and settling the heat of his throbbing length in the cleft of Dean’s ass. His voice was deep and wrecked and driving Dean in-fucking-sane. “Truth or dare?”

This damned game was going to kill Dean long before they ever got the chance to go after Lucifer. But what a way to go. “Dare,” he choked out.

Cas rutted against him with a lascivious sound that Dean sure as hell never thought he’d hear from an Angel of the Lord, but he’d take it because it was a beautiful noise. He shrugged Dean’s legs off, pulling him up with a hand on the back of his neck. “Suck me, Dean. I want your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Fucking finally. Dean pushed the angel back enough to slide off the table and onto his knees. Looking up into Cas’s eyes, he ran his tongue from the base to the tip, satisfied with the strangled moan that fell from the angel’s lips when Dean swallowed his cock whole. His hands rested on Cas’s hips, fingers pressing into the flesh there as he pulled back, almost completely exposing the angel’s substantial length and then took him in again, burying his nose in the hair at the base and thanking his lucky stars that he lacked a gag reflex.

Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, moaning softly as Dean sucked him. With an enthusiastic groan, Dean tightened his grip, moving Cas’s hips in time with his bobbing head until the angel seemed to get the message. Then his hand was fisted in Dean’s hair, holding him still as Cas fucked his mouth. Dean felt the angel’s dick pulse against his tongue and he wondered if an embodied multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent had a refractory period because he had no intention of stopping.

“Dean…” Cas’s voice was a wrecked, broken whisper. “So good for me.” He breathed raggedly, his thrusts lost their rhythm, and then Dean swallowed around his cock. Cas’s hips jerked and the hot spray of his release was filling Dean’s mouth. He swallowed as much as he could as he slowly sucked Cas through his orgasm and then pulled off when the fingers in his hair loosened their grip. Dragging a finger through the cum that leaked from his mouth and dripped down his chin, Dean kept his gaze on Cas’s face, then licked it off.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean rasped, still on his knees and running his hands up and down his lover’s thighs.

The angel looked a little unsteady on his feet, lips parted and eyes a little wild, and it occurred to Dean that Cas had never done anything like this before. “That was incredible, Dean.” And then Dean was being hauled up to his feet and pressed against Cas’s chest as the angel claimed his swollen lips with his own.

Dean groaned and pulled away. “No more foreplay, Cas. No more games. Just fuck me.” With a low moan, Cas had Dean’s back on the table again and his legs were wrapped around the angel’s waist. “Wait! Fuck… lube.”

“We don’t need it,” Cas said and a tingling warmth spread over Dean, teasing past Dean’s rim and making his entire body buzz with the sensation. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Cas. “I’m an angel,” was the only answer he got before a jolt of pleasure rocked Dean as Cas’s grace pressed against his prostate.

It would appear that angels did not, in fact, have to deal with a pesky refractory period, because Cas was rock hard and burying himself inside Dean in a long, agonizingly slow thrust that had them both gasping for air by the time he was fully seated. “Shit, Cas.” Dean reached up and pulled the angel down into a searing kiss.

Cas rolled his hips once and Dean moaned against his mouth. “Touch yourself for me,” the angel said as he snapped his hips forward, rocking the table. Dean didn’t have to be told twice; he reached between them and firmly stroked his cock in time with the angel’s movements. This was definitely going to be a repeat experience if they didn’t all die in the next twenty-four hours. Dean kissed and licked and bit at Cas’s neck and shoulder as the angel pounded into him and groaned praise into his ear.

The room filled with the slap of skin against skin mingling with broken words and moans from both men as Cas drove them both higher until Dean was teetering on the edge of a cliff.

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas murmured and the hunter wondered for half a second how the hell the angel knew what he was doing but then he was crying out Cas’s name as his release spilled over his chest and stomach in hot, white spurts. The angel wasn’t far behind, stilling as Dean felt the heat of his cum filling him.

As Cas collapsed against him, Dean thought this was definitely the best Last Night on Earth™  ever. They didn’t move for a long moment, both of them catching their breaths. When his heart slowed to a manageable pace, Dean said, “We need to clean up.”

Cas grumbled something unintelligible against his skin and slowly pulled out, waving a hand. The mess they had made was gone and they were both dressed again, though not quite as substantially as before. “Lay down with me,” Cas ordered as he gently tugged Dean up off the table and led him over to the spot where he’d laid out a pillow and blanket.

“I thought you didn’t need to sleep.” Dean watched as the angel stretched out on the floor and beckoned before joining him there. He pressed his back against Cas and let himself be wrapped up in the blanket and the angel’s arm.

“You do,” Cas said, gently pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
